Garrosh Hellscream
| occupation = Warchief van de Horde en opperhoofd van de Warsong clan, voormalig leider van de Horde Expedition, Overlord van het Warsong Offensive, Meester van Warsong Hold, persoonlijke adviseur van Thrall, em leider van de Mag'har | status = Dood | location = Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar, en verschillende andere locaties verspreid over Azeroth | relatives = Grom (vader) }} :"On blood-soaked fields of battle, frigid winds carried the proud warrior's screams. In war he won the hearts of his people, and in return he shall guide their future." :—Pride of the Hordehttp://fortune.worldofwarcraft.com/ World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Your Fortune Awaits Garrosh Hellscream is de huidige Warchief van de Horde, gekozen door Thrall om hem op te volgen in het ontwaken van de Shattering. Garrosh groeide op op Draenor in de schaduw van zijn vader, de grootse krijger Grom Hellscreem. Als Chieftan van de Warsong clan was Grom de eerste orc leider om het bloed van Manneroth te drinken, de orcs onderwerpend aan de Legion's wil. Voor deze gebeurtenis zat Garrosh onder de verschillende orcs die ziek waren geworden met de red pox. Ze waren in quarantaine geplaatst ver weg in Nagrand, waardoor ze aan de demonische corruptie konden ontsnappen. De jongere Hellscream was beschaamd door zijn vader voor vele jaren tot hij Thrall ontmoette en van zijn vader's heldhaftige redding leerde. Hij heeft sindsdien zijn potentie als sterk leider omarmd, met name in Northrend, waar hij de Horde advance door de Borean Tundra leidde en de harten van zijn volk won. Compromisloos en fel trots is Garrosh voornemens om de orcs' glorie te herstellen met alle middelen die nodig zijn.http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/game/race/orc In World of Warcraft Locaties Garrosh kan worden gevonden in de volgende locaties: * Garadar, Nagrand (een van de militaire leiders van de Mag'har) *Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra (meester van het Hold) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown (arriveert met Thrall om de toernooien te observeren) *Crusaders' Coliseum: Trial of the Champion en Trial of the Crusader (observeert de gevechten in de arena, en zend zijn kampioenen om de Alliance te bevechten tijdens de Faction Champions event) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel (voorziet de spelers met de Hellscream's Warsong buff voor de Horde; patch 3.3.2) *Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar (Warchief van de Horde) *Forsaken High Command, Silverpine Forest (arriveert om de opname van de Val'kyr in de Forsaken troepen te observeren) *Cliffwalker Post, Stonetalon Mountains (straft een van zijn hooggerangschikte leden voor smadelijk zijn tijdens ) *Twilight Highlands (leidt de Horde zeppelins invasie in de Highlands) Galerij File:Garrosh Hellscream TCG.jpg|Garrosh in de TCG File:Garrosh Hellscream comic.jpg|Garrosh in de Strip File:Thrallvgarroshdc9.jpg|Garrosh daagt Thrall uit File:Garrosh_Action_Figure.jpg|The Garrosh actie figuur File:Garrosh 4.0.jpg|Garrosh na patch 4.0.1 met een nieuw model, maar nog steeds zijn originele bijlen dragende File:Garrosh_Glowei_Cropped.jpg|Garrosh door Glowei Video's Lore For Noobs Referenties Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:City bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Category:Mag'har Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Quest gevers Category:Unieke modellen Category:Warriors Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:Beyond the Dark Portal personages Category:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm personages Category:Leaders of Azeroth personages Category:World of Warcraft (strip) personages Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:City bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Category:Mag'har Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Quest gevers Category:Unieke modellen Category:Warriors Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:Beyond the Dark Portal personages Category:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm personages Category:Leaders of Azeroth personages Category:World of Warcraft (strip) personages